The Art of a Smile
by huddyismyvicodin
Summary: The story behind Cuddy's desk in Let Them Eat Cake. Flashbacks from med school. Huddy one-shot. Please R&R! “I like the desk. A lot of character,” Wilson said, looking around the room. “That’s not the one I ordered. This is my desk from med school!"


Cuddy led the way into her new office with Wilson trailing her.

"House is a non-emotional child incapable of intimacy or romance. Trust me, it's done…This is perfect," Cuddy said.

"I like the desk. A lot of character," Wilson said, looking around the room.

"That's not the one I ordered. This is my desk from med school!" Cuddy exclaimed, spotting the desk.

"Did you have it in storage or something?" he asked.

"My mom did!" Cuddy replied

"That's sweet of her to do that," Wilson said slowly.

"She didn't. My mom has no idea I'm redoing my office," Cuddy told him.

***Cuddy smiled and closed her eyes briefly as realization dawned on her***

***FLASH**

Key turning in the lock to her dorm, a laughing Lisa Cuddy pulled a smugly grinning Greg House through the door. House released her grip on his hand and turned around, running backwards through the cramped living room without looking, and tripping in the process.

"Where's the champagne?" he asked her, grinning the whole time.

"You said not to buy any, because I was likely to fail, so why celebrate?" she replied.

"I said that? Well, I changed my mind. Besides, did you really believe you'd fail a test that _**I**_ helped you study for?!" House asked acting shocked.

"Obviously I didn't. That's why I bought some anyway, because I knew you would insist either way," Cuddy said smiling to herself. "And I could have passed without your help!"

"I doubt it. With my brains and your ass, we can do anything! We can rule the world!"

House collapsed into an armchair cackling insanely while Cuddy went into the small kitchenette to retrieve glasses and drinks. Coming back, she handed him a glass and perched herself on the edge of her desk, swinging her legs back and forth. House downed the entire champagne in one gulp, then got up and stood in front of Cuddy. He reached out and caught one of her legs as it swung towards him. He ran his hand up her tight jeans, closer and closer to the zipper. Cuddy stared into his suddenly serious ice blue eyes. She lay back slowly onto the desk, eyes locked with his the entire time. House cautiously lowered his lips to hers--- ending their young friendship and beginning their young love affair. This would be their first kiss, but certainly not their last.

House ran his hands up her arms to her face, and held her there with him. He raised his head slightly, breaking the kiss and looking down at her. Cuddy lost her breath when he smiled the genuine, intoxicating smile of his at her. In that moment they belonged to each other. They belonged **with** each other. Time stopped and nothing else in the world mattered.

**FLASH***

Cuddy looked up at Wilson, then walked from behind the desk and wished him a good night. She left her office with only one person in her mind. She stood in front of the elevator doors anxiously, bouncing up and down on the backs of her heels. They were taking too long! She glanced to her left, wondering if taking the stairs would be faster. The doors then opened with a ding, and Cuddy got in, quickly pressing the second floor button. Almost still in a trance, she smiled to herself on the short ride up, thinking of happier days back in med school when she and House would rarely argue.

The doors opened once more, and she walked out, still smiling and looking down at her hands, wondering what she should say. Cuddy slowed when she got to House's office, and looking up, the smile melted from her face leaving a sad and empty look. House was not alone. A younger woman stood in front of him, smiling up into his face as he smiled back down at her. She reached up and fixed his collar, letting her hands run over his chest on the way back down. In that moment they belonged to each other. Time stopped and nothing else in the world mattered.

Cuddy gasped and turned around, fleeing the scene. She hurried back to the waiting elevators, wiping a tear that escaped against her will. The night had gone from ordinary, to hopeful, to heartbreakingly painful.

Cuddy drove home quickly, trying her best not to think of anything. She parked her car and ran across the street to her doorstep. Fumbling in her purse for her keys, she finally just dumped the contents on the ground. With shaking hands, Cuddy opened then closed the door and slid down onto the floor, putting her head in her hands and letting the tears flow. When she closed her eyes she saw House's smile; the one he gave to her, now carelessly given away to strangers. How could one smile both make her day and tear down her hopes of love in one instant? It was all an art. Gregory House had the skill of building you up, then letting you fall. And it was all in the art of a smile.


End file.
